Gohan's Secret
by Jish
Summary: Gohan and Goku just beat Cell, but Gohan is upset about something. Goku helps him through it. Complete.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, IN ANY WAY, OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT**

**Note: This takes place after the Cell Saga. Goku didn't die, he left Cell right before he exploded, and he helped Gohan when Cell came back. **

**Gohan's Secret**

Cell was just killed. Nobody could believe it. The eleven year old Gohan had reached Super Saiyajin 2 and almost overpowered Cell. He was assisted by his father, Goku, and they took down Cell with the father-son Kamehameha Wave. Mirai Trunks was saved by Goku before Cell shot at him, and everyone was thankful that nobody had died.

So much was running through Gohan's young mind. First, he realizes that he almost lost his father. Second, he knows that he is now the strongest warrior on the planet, maybe even universe. He even overpowers his father. Third, he has to do homework when he gets home (We all know how Chi-Chi is). Fourth, he almost lost Mirai Trunks, his best friend. Fifth, he's confused about what he's feeling lately a little before entering the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Soon, everyone returns to their home and things return to normal. Goku still trains, Gohan does his homework, and Vegeta locks himself in that Gravity Chamber that Bulma made for him. Master Roshi is still his perverted self and Oolong is just as bad. Tien and Chiaotzu hide in the mountains. Yamcha is still jealous of Vegeta and Bulma, and Puar is still his partner. One thing changed, however. Krillin and Android 18 fell in love and are getting married. Nobody expected that. But overall, everything is the same.

"Boys, lunch time!" Chi-Chi calls from the kitchen. Goku is at the table almost instantaneously, and Gohan just gets to the table slower than he usually does. Goku looks at his son for a second, and Gohan seems deep in thought. Goku decides that he'll talk to Gohan about it after lunch.

They eat in complete silence. Goku eats 27 plates, unsurprisingly. Gohan, however, barely eats at all. Gohan is about to go to his room, when Goku interrupts his autopilot actions.

"Hey Gohan, wanna fish with me?" Goku asks, wanted to get Gohan alone to talk. "Um, sure Dad." Gohan starts flying to the stream with Goku behind him. They get to the stream, and Gohan starts at his reflection in the water. He seems to be very deep in thought.

"Gohan, what's wrong?" Goku asks.

"It's nothing, Dad." And Gohan gives his father a very convincing smile, but Goku isn't nearly as dense as he leads people to believe.

"Yes it is, Gohan. Please tell me." Goku says, sounding very sweet and gentle to let his son know that he cares.

"I can't tell you. You'll hate me, kick me out, and disown me." Gohan says, staring at his reflection again, about to cry.

"Gohan, why would you think that? I love you. I would do anything for you. You're my son." Goku says, genuinely curious and worried at Gohan's problem.

"You say that now, but you'll think differently once I tell you." Gohan says, getting up to fly away.

"Please don't leave Gohan. I only want to help." Goku says, now trying to think of what Gohan's problem could be.

"But you can't help. Nobody can. I'm a lost cause. I'm worthless, stupid, disgusting, and weak." Gohan says, powering up to Super Saiyajin.

"Gohan, please calm down. Please just tell me. I won't hate you. I will always love you. You're my son." Goku says, trying to reason with his son. Gohan powers down, and sits down with his legs in the stream.

"You won't understand, daddy. Like I said before, you'll hate me. You'll beat me up, and then leave me all alone." Gohan says, followed by a huge sigh.

"Gohan, I can never hate you. You're my son. I love you. I would never try to hurt you. And I certainly wouldn't leave you alone when you need my help. Please, Gohan. Tell me. I want to help you. "Goku says, giving his son a one-sided hug. Gohan doesn't attempt to hug back.

"I don't know how to say it. It's just that during the time before the Cell Games, I started getting these feelings for someone." Gohan says.

"It's normal to like a girl, Gohan." Goku says with a smile.

"See, you don't understand." Gohan says with a sigh.

"I don't understand what exactly? What did I say? Please continue Gohan." Goku says, bewildered.

"I started liking someone that I'm not supposed to. It's wrong." Gohan says.

"Who then? What's her name? Is it 18?" Goku asks.

"It's Mirai Trunks." Gohan says, about to cry.

"B-but he's a g-guy." Goku says, very confused.

"Exactly." Gohan says, now crying. "Dad, I'm gay." Suddenly, it all clicked. Goku chuckled, and Gohan looked at him.

"Gohan, that's what you were afraid of? It's fine. I love you. I don't care if you like girls, guys, or both. You're my son. I just care that you're happy, safe, and healthy." Goku gives his son a hug. Gohan returns the hug.

"Thanks, daddy." They hug again, and then they fly home together.

**THE END**


End file.
